Closer To Free
by nikoli1
Summary: AU Story: When a night out with her friends leads Kate to a night she will never forget. What a poetry reading might have been like for Kate instead of going to her senior prom. From a prompt from Purplangel. This story will transition from a T-rating to a M-rating.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a step away from my usual writing. Just a few important points to make. This story takes place when Kate is just 17 and Rick is 28 years old. There is no Alexis. And Meredith and Gina **_**never**_** happened. This fic is dedicated to **_**Purplangel. **_**She threw this idea my way ****and then she _begged_ me to put pen to paper. I hope it's worth the wait! Luv ya girl!**

Kate adds the finishing touches to her mascara and reaches for her tube of dark cherry lipstick and as she leans forward to apply it, she catches sight of her father peering over her shoulder in the mirror.

"Katie, I just wanted to make sure I understand your plans for tonight. Your friend, Monica, is driving correct?" her father inquires.

"Yes, dad, she is driving," Kate responds as she runs her fingers through her hair, fluffing it one last time. Stepping away from the mirror, she twists from side to side to get one final glance over her appearance. Picking up her gold hoop earrings, she turns and faces her father as she slides the first one through the hole.

"And you are going to a poetry reading?"  
"Yes, dad, we are going to a poetry reading," she grins back at him as she picks up her clutch and drops her tube of lipstick inside.

"I just don't understand why you didn't want to go to your senior prom? That nice boy, what was his name?"

"Brian, dad. His name is-was Brian," Kate stresses. "We broke up remember? Besides, this will be more fun."

"How so exactly? I mean really, Katie, poetry?" he responds with a hurt look in his eye.

"Oh dad, stop!" Kate muses as she pushes her father gently to the side and trying not to laugh at him. She turns and faces her dad as she hears the horn beeping in the driveway.

"Katie? Katie, honey, your ride is here," her mom yells up the stairs.

"Be right there!" Kate hollers over her shoulder. "Honestly, dad, I don't see the big deal. It's just a dance. This will be so much more fun, hanging out with my friends doing what we want to do. We won't have many more opportunities to just hang out. After I graduate, everything will change."

"You're right, honey, everything will change. I just want to see you embrace these opportunities in your senior year. It's your senior prom after all, but I see you are really excited for your night out. Have fun and be careful," he states as he leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. He steps back and grasps her by the shoulders giving her the once over. You look beautiful, just like your mother looked when she was your age. I remember; I was the one who took her to her prom," he states with a twinkle in his eye. "Even though you are not dressed for a prom dance, you look lovely."

"Thanks, dad," she states softly. "And I promise to be careful. Don't wait up!" She exclaims as she rushes down the stairs even though she knows deep down, he will wait up for her. He always does. She wishes her parents wouldn't worry so much about her. Kate stops and kisses her mom on the cheek as her mom holds the door open for her.

* * *

Kate slides into the front seat of the car and turns to her friend as she clicks her seatbelt in place. "I am _so_ excited!"

"I know right?" Monica replies as she pulls out of the driveway.

"I can't believe my dad let me go. He was so disappointed that I wasn't going to the prom. I mean really, this will be so much fun! You know me. I love to people watch."

"Kate, this will be an older crowd. And I, for one, am trolling for a hot guy. You can 'people watch' all you want, but I am looking for a little more than eye candy tonight," Monica replies as she blows a bubble and smacks her gum as she sends Kate a wicked grin over her shoulder.

"Oh God stop!" Kate exclaims as she gently pushes her friend on the shoulder. "I happen to remember the last 'hot guy' you picked up last week when we were out together! Now, what was his name…Oh I remember now, Heath. What parent names their kid, Heath? Besides, as I recall he dropped you cold when he found out your real age."

"Maybe so, but boy could he kiss. I am getting hot just thinking about it! Besides, Kate, you only live once. Let's make a pact. Tonight, we are going to enjoy what comes our way. Promise me." Monica glances over her shoulder and wiggles her eyebrows at Kate.

"Monica, I swear, you and your double entendres," Kate responds as she bursts out laughing.

* * *

Kate steps just inside the door of the coffee shop and scans the crowd while her friend parks the car. Just as she turns to open the door for Monica, she catches sight of Suzanne waving frantically at her. Kate nods at her to let her know she sees her.

"Mmmm smell that," Monica states as she steps inside behind Kate.

"I know, it smells wonderful. I love coming here. Come on, I've spotted Suzanne," Kate replies as she pulls her friend out of the doorway. Working their way amongst the tables, Kate scans the crowd looking for anyone else she recognizes. The house is packed tonight. She is glad Suzanne got here in time to save them a good table. They are seated about halfway from the front and slightly off to the side so they have a great view of the presenters and far enough back as to not draw any immediate attention their way.

The first presenter approaches the mic and pulls up the stool. He sits down and adjusts the height of the mic and begins to read; quieting down the crowd.

Suzanne leans over and whispers to Monica, "I don't know about you, but he's a cutie."

Monica stops chatting and looks up at the presenter. He is tall with a lean build. Wearing a tight white graphic t-shirt accenting his well defined biceps. Paired with black cargo pants and black Converse shoes. His wavy blond hair just reaches the collar of his t-shirt. He shakes his head just enough to clear the bangs out of his eyes as he continues to read.

"Careful girl, you're drooling," Suzanne remarks.

"I don't know, Monica, he oozes California dreamin' if you ask me," Kate responds. "Seems just your type."

"And how do you know my type exactly?" Monica asks peeling her eyes away from the guy long enough to raise an eyebrow at Kate.

"Oh come on, Mo, he's blond. _All_ your boyfriends have been blond," Kate states matter of fact as she takes in the big brown eyes of her friend gazing back at her.

"Okay, you're right. What can I say. They draw me in. So what? What's your type Kate? Huh?"

Kate's dated a few guys in high school; nothing serious. She has never connected with any of them. So she can't say she really has a 'type'. Looking back at her friend with her natural curly blond hair and expressive eyes she shrugs her shoulders.

"That's what I thought," Monica grins. She knows all Kate's past boyfriends. They have run the entire gamut in body type and hair color. "At least I know what sets my heart a flutter. And that guy up there definitely does it for me."

"Careful there, Mo," Kate pauses to shake her gold bangle bracelets and looks down at her watch, "It's been 15 minutes since we stepped foot in here; You might have set a new record."

The blond beauty finishes speaking and steps off the stool. Monica watches him as he leaves the spot light and stops by the register to place an order.

Kate nudges her foot against Monica. "There's your chance, go up there and place your order," she states hoping to prod her friend into action.

"Don't mind if I do, can I get you anything while I'm up there?" Monica asks.

"Yeah, the usual for me. Thanks," Kate responds.

"Suzanne, anything for you?" Monica inquires.

"No, I'm good. But you better hurry, California dreamin' is about to step away from the register," Suzanne states as she winks at Monica.

"All right, ladies, wish me luck," Monica huffs as she pushes in her chair.

"Luck? As if you need any," Suzanne laughs at Monica as she heads toward the register and shoots a look back in her direction. "I mean, really, that girl has _**all**_ the luck. So, Kate, I hear you got into college?"

"Yeah, that's right. I received my letter this week," Kate responds.

"Stanford, correct? How are your folks taking the news?"

"They are so excited."

"Do you know your major already?" Suzanne interrupts.

"Yeah, Pre-Law. My mom is thrilled. She says I am headed in her footsteps."

"I'm happy for you, Kate. It's nice to know where you want to go from here."

"How about you, where do you see yourself after graduation?" Kate asks.

"Dunno, I haven't decided on what career path I want to go toward yet. But I plan to enroll somewhere close to home where I can commute the first year. You know, start the basic classes that all majors require. Hopefully during that time I can decide what direction I want to go," Suzanne responds.

"I think that is truly smart," Kate states as the next guy starts toward the mic.

"So, what did I miss?" Monica asks as she takes her seat next to Kate and sits her coffee in front of her.

"Thanks," Kate says to Monica as she reaches for her cup.

"Kate was just telling me about her entrance into Stanford," Suzanne replies.

"I know, it's great! I am so proud of her, Miss brains and all," Monica concurs as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"So, how'd it go with California?" Suzanne pushes.

"A girl, _never_ kisses and tells-" Monica starts.

"You did not! Already?! Seriously?! God, I need pointers from you," Kate whines.

"Or a great big cup of courage. Drink up Buttercup," Monica urges.

"Stop! Between you and Suzanne, I don't know who is worse. Seriously, Mo, did you?"

"Good God, Kate. I am not _that_ desperate to just grab him at the register," Monica replies with a huff.

"Uh-huh. Oh wait," Kate pauses as she scrutinizes her friend's face for any hint of a suppressed lie. "No, I think you waited until _after _he placed his order to lay one on him."

"Sweet Jesus, would you look at that," Suzanne states on a long exhale. Drawing the girls' attention to the front of the room.

"Holy cow," Monica whispers as she nudges Kate in the leg. Drawing Kate's attention to the front of the room.

The guy drags the stool closer towards the mic and sits down. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. Clearing his throat, he begins to read; the crowd draws quite once again.

_A thing of beauty is a joy for ever:  
Its loveliness increases; it will never  
Pass into nothingness; but still will keep  
A bower quiet for us, and a sleep  
Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing. _

Kate leans back in her chair; riveted to the spot by the quite timber of his voice. He is not just hot. He is _breathtakingly_ _gorgeous_. The overhead spot light is showcasing him before her. And boy, is she ever grateful for that bright light. Like a moth to a flame, Kate sits and stares, unashamed, as she continues to observe him from head to toe. Beginning with his full head of silky brown hair. Styled with a part toward the left and with a slight shake of his head, the bangs leave their perfect spot to fall just a touch above his eyebrow. His sideburns just graze the start of a five o'clock shadow which showcases his full lips. Dressed in a red flannel shirt over-top a black Van Halen concert shirt; accentuating his broad chest and bulging biceps, within the confines of the long sleeves. Her gaze travels down to his low waisted, dark acid-wash Levi jeans and finishes with the black Doc Marteens. She can barely breathe as an unfamiliar pull begins to settle low in her abdomen. Her hands begin to tremble so she places them around the cup before her. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly as his words cascade over her.

_Therefore, on every morrow, are we wreathing  
A flowery band to bind us to the earth,  
Spite of despondence, of the inhuman dearth  
Of noble natures, of the gloomy days,  
Of all the unhealthy and o'er-darkened ways  
Made for our searching: yes, in spite of all,  
Some shape of beauty moves away the pall _

Monica looks over at Kate and takes in her still form. She looks closer at her just to make sure she is still breathing. Yep, still breathing. She looks down at Kate's hands as they clasp her cup before her; the knuckles are white from the firm grip she has on it.

_From our dark spirits. Such the sun, the moon,  
Trees old and young, sprouting a shady boon  
For simple sheep; and such are daffodils  
With the green world they live in; and clear rills  
That for themselves a cooling covert make  
'Gainst the hot season; the mid-forest brake,  
Rich with a sprinkling of fair musk-rose blooms:  
And such too is the grandeur of the dooms  
We have imagined for the mighty dead;  
An endless fountain of immortal drink,  
Pouring unto us from the heaven's brink._

Kate startles as he stands and folds the paper back into his pocket and walks away from the mic. And away from the light. _OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod! _She shakes her head as she brings the room back into focus before her. _Holy Hell. What was that? Or rather, WHO was that? _She thinks to herself as her heartbeats at a chaotic rhythm inside her chest. She pulls her perspiring hands from her coffee cup and runs them gently over her thighs trying to dry them, as the tightening in her lower abdomen starts to subside. She is _beyond_ affected by him. Yep, she's in trouble. Doomed actually. Because, as of tonight, she will _never _look at another boy in high school again.


	2. Chapter 2

Monica leans in towards Suzanne and whispers in her ear, "Check out Kate. She can't take her eyes off that last presenter."

Suzanne leans forward and catches sight of Kate as she twists her body around in her chair in order to continue tracking the guy as he walks up to the register to place an order.

Suzanne cups her hands around her mouth and raises her voice as she says, "Earth to Kate."

When Kate doesn't respond, Monica looks over at Suzanne and twitches the side of her mouth in order to keep from laughing.

"You don't think-" Monica starts.

"Oh girl, please, she's got it bad," Suzanne confirms.

Kate startles at the finger being poked in her shoulder blade. She whips around to see who poked her. Of course, it was Monica.

"Why don't you just go up there and place an order," Monica suggests as she pushes Kate in the direction of the register.

"Who me? What are you _crazy_? Uh-huh, no way, I can't," Kate states as she grips the edge of the table to keep from being tossed off her chair.

Suzanne leans over in her chair and glances down underneath the table and admires Kate's gold crisscrossed strapped, chunky heeled open-toed shoes, and her perfectly pedicured toes with their dark cherry nail polish. _Of course that's the same color as her lipstick._ She thinks to herself. "I don't know, Kate, looks to me like you've got two perfectly good legs to go up there and order," she states as she sits upright into her chair and reaches up her neck to toss her long black hair off her shoulder.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. _Not_ _gonna happen!_ There, clear enough for ya?" Kate responds.

"Oh come on, Kate! Live a little would ya," Monica purrs.

"Huh, what'd ya know. Looks like you won't have to go up to the register after all Kate," Suzanne states. Kate looks across at Suzanne with a look of puzzlement. Suzanne takes her eyes off Kate and focuses her attention behind Kate's shoulder.

Monica looks quickly to Suzanne to see where she is looking and follows her gaze to the table off to Kate's right. She grabs Kate's arm and pulls her toward her and whispers into her ear, "Don't look now, Buttercup, but it appears that tall, dark and handsome just took a seat at the table beside you."

Kate casts a look of bewilderment to her friends. _Oh Heaven help me. Oh God, I can't look. But I really really want too! Maybe just a tiny peek. _Kate's hands become clammy at her train of thought.

* * *

Rick puts his coffee cup down on the table and takes a seat beside his friend. He leans over and congratulates his friend on his poem. He met Dean while in college during an English literature course. They have remained close ever since.

"Dude, you gotta check out the hot girls sitting at the table beside us. I met the blond while placing my order at the register. But the brown haired beauty…now that girl is right up your alley," Dean says as he leans back in his chair and wiggles his eyebrows at Rick.

"Really, Dean, I just sat down and you are already sizing up my next girlfriend? That's quick even for you."

"Dude, I never said you had to date her, just check her out," Dean goads him.

Rick narrows his eyes at his friend as he scrutinizes his face for any sign of a tease. _Nope, doesn't appear to be joking. I sooo don't need a girl right now. With my publisher, Black Pawn, breathing down my neck to finish the sequel to "In the Hail of Bullets;" a girl is the LAST thing I need._ Rick closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and lets it out quickly as he resigns himself to checking out the girl. Turning slightly in his chair to his right he peers over his shoulder and directly into the mesmerizing hazels eyes of the brown haired beauty. _Oh_ w_ow. _He swallows thickly._ Shit I'm in trouble._

* * *

Kate takes a sip of her coffee, trying to calm her nerves as she prepares to look over her shoulder at the man who just sat down next to her. Her keen sense of smell picks up a hint of Tommy Hilfiger's cologne. She closes her eyes and revels in the masculine scent, it's one of her favorites. Schooling her features to a look of nonchalance, Kate turns her head slowly to the right and directly into the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. His eyes widen as he makes contact with hers. It's almost as if he were startled. _Oh….. Oo-hhh. _She gazes back at him as he slowly peruses her face. Her lips part involuntarily to form an _O, _she rolls them inward as she tries to keep herself from looking the love struck fool that she has become. _God, Kate, pull it together. _

"Would you look at that, it seems California Dreamin' and tall, dark and handsome are friends," Suzanne whispers into Monica's ear. "Looks like luck really is on your side tonight!"

Monica sits back in her chair and spots the blond haired beauty sitting next to tall, dark and handsome. Looking back at Suzanne, she whispers, "Oh this night is getting better and better." She turns in her chair and takes in California Dreamin,' whom she knows as Dean, since she introduced herself to him at the register. _He is so yummy! I can't believe they are sitting right next to us!_ Monica goes to stand when Suzanne grabs her arm.

"Mo, what are you doing?"

"I was going to say hello to Dean again and hopefully get introduced to his friend," Monica replies as she pulls her arm out of Suzanne's grasp.

"Oh Dean is it? Well," Suzanne huffs. "How silly of me to forget that the two of you are already on a first name basis. And if I were a betting girl, I would say you two _did _make out. Am I right? Did you let him get to first or second base?"

Monica rolls her eyes at her friend. "How many times must I say, a girl _NEVER_ kisses and tells."

"Yeah right, says the most popular girl in school. Well go on, don't let me keep you," Suzanne states as she pats Monica on the back. She sits back and admires her friend as she begins to primp before she stands. She has the _Desperately Seeking Susan_ look down to a 'T', red lipstick and all. She smoothes down her black body-close crop top and straightens her tight leopard print mini skirt as she stands. Pushing up the sleeves of her short-waisted black leather jacket she walks toward Dean in her black laced up, fuck-me, high heeled boots.

Suzanne sits back in awe as she watches Monica engage the guys in conversation. They are hanging onto her every word. It's no wonder she dates so many guys in school. For as far back as she can recall, she has never known Monica to lack confidence in anything she does. _EVER._

Kate is pulled away from the gorgeous blue eyes across from her as she catches sight of Monica out of her peripheral vision and is drawn to her confidant form as she leans over and whispers something into California Dreamin's ear. He throws his head back on a laugh. Kate squints her eyes as she tries to read Monica's lips. _So help me, she better not embarrass me. Or I will hitch a ride home with Suzanne! _He says something back to Monica while looking directly at Kate. Monica glances back at Kate. Kate shoots Monica a _Don't you dare _glare as she crosses her arms across her chest. Monica grins back at her and turns her attention back to the blond guy.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend here, Dean?" Monica asks as she turns her attention from Kate back to him.

"Sure, Rick, I would like to introduce you to Monica. We met up at the register after I finished my reading."

Rick blinks at the sound of his name being called. He shakes his head as he breaks away from the trance he was in and turns toward the voice of his friend and offers his hand to the blond standing beside Dean. "Hi, I'm Rick Castle."

"Hi, I'm Monica, nice to meet you. Rick Castle. Now why does that name sound so familiar?" Monica states as she taps her lip with the tip of her bright red, manicured fingernail and ponders. "Oh! Aren't you an author? I think I may have seen one of your books in the bookstore! Something about bullets."

"Uh, yes, that would be my first book, "In the Hail of Bullets."

"Sorry, I wish I could say I've read that one, but unfortunately I haven't. But my friend, Kate, may have. Hold on let's ask her. Oh Kate!"

Rick gives Monica a questioning look. And then follows the direction of Monica's gaze.

Suzanne nudges Kate as she goes to stand. "Come on Kate, let's go meet the guys. Monica is motioning us over there."

Kate stands and follows Suzanne on shaky legs as her nerves start to tangle in her limbs. "Careful, Kate, let's not trip on our way over there shall we?" Suzanne remarks to Kate as they walk toward Monica.

"Suzanne, I want to introduce you to Dean."

Dean stands and shakes her hand, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"And this is Kate," Monica states.

"Kate, nice to meet you too," Dean replies.

Kate shakes hands with Dean, "Hi."

"And this is my friend, Rick," Dean remarks as Rick moves to stand next to him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Kate," Rick replies softly as he extends his hand to Kate.

Rick's warm hand envelopes Kate's as he grasps her hand in a firm handshake. Kate's hand twitches as a tingling sensation starts up her arm at the contact. She looks up at Rick as her voice fails her.

"Kate, Rick is an author. Did you ever read a book called, "In the Hail of Bullets?" Monica asks.

Kate stares back at Rick. She racks her brain as she continues to shake his hand. She's pretty sure she hasn't read the book. Looking up at him again, she's positive had she read the book his face would have been burned into her memory because he is too handsome to forget. Clearing her throat, she rasps, "No, I don't believe I have read that one, sorry."

"It's okay, not many have." Rick replies as he continues to shake her hand and gaze at her from head to toe. Her shiny brown hair is shoulder length, sleek and tapers in around her face and under her chin, looking exactly like the "Rachel Cut" from the TV sitcom _Friends. _ Under her left eye is a beauty mark, or rather a mole; it's incredibly sexy. She is dressed in a strappy vintage dress that is red with a floral white and tan pattern. The dress stops mid-thigh and showcases her bare long legs. Rick takes in her heels and polished toenails and follows back up her legs to her face. Somewhere along his perusal, they had stopped shaking hands and he is still firmly grasping her hand. He casually drops her hand and runs his own through the side of his hair trying not to look the fool for staring too long. _Man, you gotta get a grip!_

"So, you guys been to the new night club,_ Blind Lemon_?" Monica asks.

The guys look at each other and shake their heads.

"Well, it just opened a few weeks ago in the Garden District. My friends and I were thinking of going after this was over."

Kate clears her throat as she looks over at Monica and raises her eyebrow trying to get her attention. Monica looks her way and Kate mouths, "What the hell?"

Monica looks away and back at the guys. "Well, maybe we'll see you around later. It was nice talking to you," she replies as Kate takes her hand and pulls her away from the guys.

"Monica, what are you thinking?!"

"Oh for cryin' out loud, Kate, loosen up would ya? Stop being the Lion okay?"

"If you stop being the Tin Man," Kate retorts.

Besides, I'm in the mood to go dancing after all. Suzanne are you in?" Monica asks as she studiously ignores Kate's jab.

"You bet, l want to check it out. Let's go!" Suzanne remarks excitedly.

Kate looks between the two and rolls her eyes, "Okay fine, if we're gonna go let's leave now. I need some air."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all I just want to say that I am humbled by the response this story has had. Thanks to everyone, including the guest reviewers who have left a review. It means the world to me. And thanks for waiting patiently for the update.**

* * *

Rick stands there and watches Kate as she walks out of the coffee shop with her friends on each side of her. The gentle sway of her hips has him in turmoil. Monica shoulder bumps Kate and says something to her that has Kate immediately laughing. She pushes Monica in the shoulder and shakes her head at what Monica says back to her. For the life of him, he cannot recall ever a time where he met a girl that moved him the way that she just had.

"So," Dean starts as he watches his friend. Curious as to how long he will stand there since the girls have left the building. "As I was saying, do you have to be anywhere after this?" Dean waits for Rick to respond. Nothing. He may as well have been talking to the wall. "I borrowed your car. Took it out for a spin. Too bad I didn't see the mail box as I backed out. The guy at the auto repair shop said the estimate was around $5,000 to fix it." Rick continues to stare straight ahead. Completely oblivious to the conversation. "So are you going to pay cash or credit card?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Rick states absently.

"So, I can keep the car after its fixed then?"

"Okay," Rick responds.

Dean stares at him. He is at a total loss. He runs his hand down his face as he considers his friend. He decides to go easy on him. "RICK!"

Rick startles at his name and looks over at Dean like he had shocked himself in an electrical outlet. "What?" he replies.

Dean stands there and chews the inside of his lip as he tries valiantly not to laugh at him. After all, it was Dean that drew Rick's attention to the stunning brunette in the first place. Otherwise, he is positive Rick wouldn't have given a second thought to anyone tonight. He had agreed to come tonight after Dean had been bugging him for weeks to get together. He also knew Rick had been working tirelessly at finishing his second novel. "I was asking you what your plans were. Do you want to go to the club or not? Personally, I would like to follow the girls. Monica has me intrigued to say the least.

"I don't know, let me think about it as this last presenter goes up." Rick sits down and tries to focus on the words the woman is saying, but his mind keeps going back to Kate and all the reasons why he should just call it a night.

* * *

Suzanne drives past the entrance to the club so they can check out the line of people waiting at the door to get inside.

Monica whistles just before pointing out the obvious, "Wow, that's a lot of people."

"Yeah, but that's a good sign," Suzanne remarks as she scans the crowd. She pulls around the building and parks the car.

"Let's go girls. I, for one, can't wait to see what all the fuss is about," Monica states as she gets out of the car.

Kate gets out and follows her friends. She agrees with both of them. The crowd is a very good sign and she is anxious to get inside.

After what felt like hours of standing in line, the girls push through the entrance and into the club. Taking a look around, Kate has to agree with them, this is definitely _the_ place to be for dancing. The beat of the music is pulsing against Kate's chest. Turning toward her friends, she smiles. "Come on girls, let's go dance!" she exclaims as one of her favorite songs, "Closer to Free" by _The Bodeans_, starts to play. She grabs their hands and pulls them through the crowd and onto the dance floor, stopping long enough to grab a table and discard their jackets and stash their purses.

Kate is immediately in her element on the dance floor. One thing she has always felt comfortable with is dancing. The music sings to her soul and sets her spirit free. And like a butterfly, she is graceful as she glides around the floor. Kate is so glad Monica mentioned coming here. She would much rather be here dancing than at her senior prom. The music here is fast paced and current. Dancing in formal wear and having teachers and parents among the crowd at prom was of no interest to her. Here she can move the way she wants to and not have to worry about maintaining any student code of conduct. And looking among the crowd she doesn't have to worry about going back to school the next day and hear about what she did or did not do while at the dance. Monica watches the tension leave Kate's body as she moves in time to the beat. She is glad Kate caved and agreed to come. The music changes to a slow melody and the girls step off the dance floor and back to their table.

"Whew, that was great! I don't know about you guys, but I am dying for a drink. Can I get anyone anything?" Suzanne asks as she reaches for her wallet and heads to the bar as the large crowd has made finding a waitress nearly impossible.

"Water for me," Kate responds.

"Yeah, me too," Monica concurs.

"All right, if I'm not back in 10 minutes, one of you better come find me and help me find my way back!" Suzanne giggles as she starts to wade through the throng of people.

"So, do you think they'll come?" Monica all but yells in Kate's ear.

"Who?" Kate yells back.

Monica rolls her eyes, "Oh Kate, come on, don't play coy with me. You know who."

Kate sits and stares at her friend. _OOhhh._ Of course Monica isn't going to let it drop. Yeah, she knows _exactly_ whom she is referring to. How could she forget? At least not anytime soon. If ever. Seeing Rick made her feel things she had never felt before. What she really wants to do is tuck those feelings deep inside of her and not talk about it. If she talks about it, then it becomes real….he becomes real… and right now he still feels like a dream to her. "I don't know, Mo. Maybe they will. I know you would like to see Dean again."

"Does a duck like water? Of course, I want to see him again! He is sooo dreamy," Monica states with a faraway look in her eye.

"God, Monica, I swear. You are somethin' else. I hope for your sake, Dean shows. You two seemed to have hit it off."

The slow music transcends back into a more upbeat rhythm just as Suzanne emerges through the crowd of people with drinks in hand.

"Whew, it's crazy up there!" Suzanne remarks.

"You could say that again." Kate agrees as she takes a sip of her water. The girls take a seat at the table to cool off and people watch.

The beginning of "Love Shack" by the _B-52's _starts play and Monica exclaims, "Oh I love this song!" She grabs Kate by the hand as she takes one final sip of her water before heading back out to the floor with Suzanne in tow.

The girls squeeze onto the dance floor and start singing to the lyrics of the song. All three throw their arms up in the air as they sing the lyrics "Tin roof…rusted" then they start in a fit of giggles as they continue to groove to the music.

* * *

Rick enters the club and slowly scans the crowd for Kate. The place is hopping and the music is loud which is why he barely hears Dean say, "Check it out," as he points in the direction of the dance floor.

Rick's pulse picks up as he zeroes in on Kate and the girls dancing. Specifically Kate. Maintaining his focus on her, the rest of the crowd dims into the background. He feels a pull in his groin as he watches her move sinuously to the beat of the music. Damn. She is very talented and smooth on the floor. She makes everything look so effortless. She truly is a thing of beauty. He is inexplicably drawn to her and only her, and before he has a second thought he makes his way past Dean and moves directly onto the crowded dance floor.

Monica nearly stops dancing as she catches sight of Rick as he heads onto the dance floor with Dean close behind. Looking at his face she does a double take at what she sees there. His eyebrows are drawn together almost as if he were in pain and then just as quickly he shakes his head and smiles to himself. Yeah she's seen that look before. _Smitten._ And his focus is solely on Kate. She swings around and gets Suzanne's attention as she jerks her head in the direction of Rick.

Suzanne looks at Rick and takes in his look of utter enthrallment as he watches Kate. She shoots a raised eyebrow and mischievous grin back at Monica. Kate has her back to them so she is completely oblivious to it all. The music changes to _The Supremes _ and "Love Train."

Kate twirls around as the tempo changes and comes directly hip to hip with a man. With her head still down, she takes in black Doc Marteens and dark acid wash jeans. She quickly draws her gaze up to the face of the man wearing the very familiar clothes. _Oh my God…Rick._ She barely suppresses a shudder. She steps back just enough to break the contact with his hips and continues to move opposite him as she watches him dance. He's good. Very good. She smiles as he looks at her and wiggles his eyebrows. And the night just got even better. Because this….this…she can do. She can dance with him and no words are needed. She is very comfortable on the dance floor and awkwardness is a foreign word to her here…right now. She continues to dance as if she owns it.

Rick moves in behind Kate as the "Love Train" starts to form on the dance floor. Grasping her by the hips he scoots in close and matches her rhythm to the music. She glances over her shoulder just to make sure it was him that grabbed her. Yep. It's him. She continues her forward steps following the train across the floor. Just knowing he is behind her is making her feel weightless. Rick stays close behind her all through the song, never missing a beat.

The beginning notes to "Do You Love Me" by _The Contours_ begins and the train disperses. Kate immediately turns around and runs her hand down Rick's chest as she shimmies sinfully down in front of him and swings her hips. She looks up at him as she bites down on her lower lip. Rick swallows hard as goose bumps race up his abdomen. _Oh the little minx. Alright, if this is how you wanna play it-_

Kate drags her body back up his as he grabs her by the hips and pulls her flush against him. This time Kate does shudder. Kate's arm involuntarily raises to his shoulder as she grinds up against him. They move together as if they have been dancing partners for years. He grabs her by the hand and twirls her out and spins her back into him. Kate's chest makes full contact with his again. She looks up at him through hooded eyes and inwardly groans. _Heaven help me. He feels so good, so right._ He is starting to get a fine sheen of perspiration across his forehead making his bangs hang sexily in his eyes. She gazes up into his eyes and she is lost. All the hip grinding and chest bumping has Kate breathless. She knows they must truly look like something out of _Dirty Dancing_, but oh is it fun. She grips his biceps and shimmies down him again on the chorus before the beat picks up again. Yeah, totally having fun now as Rick grabs her by the thigh and pulls her leg over his hip and swings her back before jerking her upright against him again. His lips part as she settles against him and holds onto his waist as they swing their hips around in circular motion. The song finishes and Kate steps back from the circle of his arms as the music changes over to a slow melody.

Kate goes to step off the dance floor when Rick grabs her by the hand. She looks at him in question.

"Dance with me. Just one more song," he states.

_Madonna's _"Crazy for You" has started to play. Looking around Kate watches her friends leave the floor. She looks back at him.

"Okay, one more," she states as she steps back into his personal space.

He places his hand on her waist and takes a hold of her hand and draws her against him. Kate closes her eyes as she rests her chin on his shoulder and breathes in his masculine scent and relaxes against him. She can feel his heartbeat against her chest as they settle into a gentle sway.

"You're a good dancer. Who taught you?" Rick asks directly into her ear.

Kate draws back and searches his eyes at the odd question. "I never took lessons, I've loved to dance since I was a little girl."

"Well, I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Kate responds as a mild blush brightens her cheeks.

He settles back against her and continues to sway to the beat. He is completely and utterly taken by her and the way she feels against him. Her shoes have her at a perfect height for him as he turns his head in to snuggle against her neck and breathe in her faint lilac scent.

Kate can feel his breath caress her shoulder. She looks across the dance floor and sees Monica dancing with Dean. Monica winks back at her and Kate smiles.

The dance floor is very crowded and Rick and Kate have had to maintain a close connection in order to avoid a collision with other dancers. So they have kept their steps tight. Which has made Kate_ very_ aware of Rick's body. He is solid muscle. And when she was grinding up against him earlier, her hand came in contact with his six pack abs. It was all she could do to maintain her composure. And her body has had a mind of its own, grinding up against him like there's no tomorrow.

The song finishes and Rick stops moving. Kate goes to step back and his grip on her hip tightens, making it impossible for her to pull out of the hold. She steps back just enough so she can look up at him. He is staring at her face intently. She watches his lips part and looks up into his crystal blue eyes. _Kiss me. Please kiss me._

She sees the moment his eyes flit to her lips and as he bends his head towards hers, she closes her eyes in anticipation. His lips come in full contact with hers. It's gentle at first as he rubs his lower lip against hers. He pulls back slightly and Kate looks up at him briefly and then lifts up on her toes and kisses him again. He runs his hand up her back to the base of her neck and deepens the kiss. Slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth, seeking permission. She opens to him and she is gone. Her knees weaken as she is thunderstruck. She reaches up and fists her hands into his flannel shirt and holds on as the kiss quickly escalates out of control and he thrusts his tongue in and out of her mouth, going deeper with each swipe. The music dims as the blood rushes her ears. She gives back just as fiercely as she drags her teeth against his bottom lip and he groans. Her nipples tingle and become hard peaks as that now familiar pull starts low in her abdomen again. Someone bumps into Kate and she pulls back.

She looks up at him in amazement. As the room comes back into focus around her. She feels as though the roof has collapsed on her. She has never felt that before. She looks up at him as she tries to get her breathing under control and her footing beneath her once again. Rick looks at her with wide eyes as he looks from her lips to her eyes. Yeah, it's what she thought. He had to have felt it, too.

Monica comes up behind her and grabs her by the arm and pulls her off the dance floor. Leaving Rick standing there dumbstruck. He watches her head towards the direction of the bathrooms as she looks over her shoulder at him just before going down the hall.

* * *

Monica flies through the women's door with Kate in tow. And Suzanne breezes in right behind them. Monica quickly scans under the stalls for anyone in the bathroom, which oddly enough, it's empty.

"What the hell was that?! Oh my God, Kate!" Monica exclaims.

"I don't know. But God it was _AMAZING,_" Kate states as she tries to get her breathing under control.

"Yeah, I can see that," Monica replies as she points out the obvious by extending her index finger and pointing between Kate's breasts with their perky nipples pressing against her dress.

Kate glances down at her dress, even though she didn't really need to look because she still _feels_ the effect of the kiss on her.

"Well, I'll be damned," Suzanne states softly.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Oh for God's sakes! You guys are acting like you've never been kissed before."

"Oh I have," Monica states. "Plenty of times, but obviously not the way you just were. Seriously Kate, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, now that you've embarrassed me by pulling me off the floor like that, I am not sure exactly."

"Monica, give her a break. Let her go back out there. Besides if he had that effect on you. Certainly it bears finding out if there's more there than just a kiss don't you think?" Suzanne states as she applies her lipstick and fluffs her hair.

Kate looks back and forth between her friends. Good. Everyone's in agreement. Because Kate has every intention of finding out if there's more to this kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate stands at the mirror and takes in her reflection. She's not sure who this girl is looking back at her with her slightly swollen and recently kissed lips; so pink in their hue that lipstick is futile at this point. She's been kissed before, but _never_ like that. _**E-V-E-R**__. _She reaches up and touches her lips as the memory of the kiss comes flooding back to her. She runs her fingers through her mused hair and fixes the strands in disarray and smoothes down her dress. She'd better hurry before her friends come rushing back in after her. She told them she would meet them out on the dance floor. And that she just needed a few minutes to pull herself together. _More like a lifetime._ That kiss split her in two. Satisfied with her appearance she takes in a deep breath and blows it out quickly through her mouth as she pulls herself together and exits the bathroom.

She steps into the hallway and comes to an abrupt halt. She can't believe her luck. Leaning against the wall with his hands shoved deep into his pockets stands Rick. He catches sight of her and reveals a slow lazy smile which sets off a flight of butterflies in her stomach. And like two pulls of a magnet, Kate walks toward him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Kate responds softly as she steps into his personal space.

"So," Rick starts as he reaches out and traces his finger down her forearm and clasps his hand in hers as heat spreads quickly up her arm.

Kate matches his pose and leans against the wall as she reaches up with her other hand and begins to toy with the edge of his shirt. Rick glances down and watches as her thumb and forefinger caresses a button. He can think of other places he would like to feel her touch. And the memory of her hand ghosting up his abdomen back on the dance floor comes rushing back to the forefront of his mind. He longs to feel her delicate hands against his skin again. He closes his eyes as traitorous thoughts take flight inside his head.

Kate looks up at Rick and her finger stops idling the button. She stands there perplexed as she tries to figure out why he has his eyes closed. And just as quickly he opens them and she draws in a quick breath. His eyes have darkened a hundred shades deeper and something else she can't quite place flashes across his eyes. He drops his gaze to her lips and she draws them inward as suddenly her mouth has become dry from the intensity of his stare. _Shit. Heaven help me._ She clears her throat and licks her lips as she starts to speak.

"Rick-," she loses her train of thought as he cups the side of her face and runs in his thumb across the moisture of her lips.

"God, Kate, what you do to me," he husks as he lifts up her chin and seals his lips to hers. Kate's hands drop to his waist as he quickly deepens the kiss and plunges his tongue into the farthest recess of her mouth eliciting a whimper from her as she tightens her hold on his waist. She tangles her tongue with his and slides right over his and into his mouth and drags the tip along the upper grooves of his mouth.

He groans then pivots and turns his body into hers and pushes her up against the wall. Which she is grateful for as her legs have completely turned to Jell-O. He breaks the kiss and trails his lips across her cheek to the lower shell of her ear and tangles his tongue with the loop of her earring and soft lobe of her ear. And _fuck_ if it isn't a complete turn on. She runs her hands under his t-shirt and up his broad chest stopping when she reaches his nipples. Gone is the shy persona of Kate as she gently brushes the edges of her thumbnails across them causing them to pebble and reach into her touch.

He shudders and drags his tongue down her neck stopping when he comes to the rapidly beating pulse point just above the above the juncture of her neck and shoulder; he clamps his lips down and begins to suck. _Lord, this guy and his very talented mouth._ She startles as she feels his hands come up between them and cup her breasts. _And gawd if she doesn't come unglued right there._

* * *

Suzanne scans the dance floor looking for Kate. _Certainly she isn't still in the bathroom by now._ She looks over at Monica as she grinds up against Dean to the beat of the music. With no sight of Kate, Suzanne weaves her way off the floor in search of her friend. She straightens her blue jean mini skirt as someone bumps into her, nearly knocking her on her ass. She wobbles in her silver platform shoes as she reaches out to the nearest person and steadies herself.

Of course, she had to grab onto a gorgeous hunk with jet black hair and piercing jade green eyes. And with a wink and dimple of a smile he turns back around to resume conversing with his obvious date. _Keep moving before you make a spectacle of yourself._ She giggles as she gets through the throng of people in her way.

She reaches the hallway toward the bathrooms and stops dead in her tracks. _Well I'll be damned. Kate definitely made it out of the bathroom alright. _She stands there, rooted to the spot, as she watches the two go at it against the wall. If someone would have told her Kate was making out hot-n-heavy with a guy in a public place she would have laughed out loud at the ridiculous notion. Kate. Innocent….perfect….top of her class, Kate. No-way. Not wanting to be caught as a voyeur, Suzanne shrugs and turns on her heel and walks away. She blinks and shakes her head as she tries to dispel the image of the two from her head.

* * *

Kate really should pull away before he leaves a hickey on her neck that she doesn't want to have to explain to her dad. But the sensation of his mouth on her neck and his hands at her breasts has her in a whirlwind of lust as she finds herself silently chanting, _PleaseDon'tStopPleaseDon'tStopPleaseDon'tStop._

She barely registers a voice that says, "_Man get a room." _And just as quickly Rick pulls away from her neck but doesn't pull away from her body. Her rapid breathing has her chest bumping up against his as he drags his hands down to rest at her waist. _**WOW!**__ Oh, my God, I can't believe I just did that in the hall! What in the world has come over me? Rick. That's what or rather WHOM._ And if she's truly honest with herself. She wants to reach up and pull his face back down to hers and start round two. As if reading her thoughts. He bends down and whispers into her ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Kate sucks in a breath and takes a step back so she can look at his face. Searching intently for any sign that, Heaven forbid, he is joking with her. His eyes bore into hers. So intensely that her stomach does a flip-flop. No, definitely not toying with her. She can't believe that she could possibly affect a guy like him enough that he would want to take her to a place that it's just the two of them.

He reaches out and grabs hold of her hand and rubs the back of her knuckles with his thumb. And just like that, she is back under his spell.

"Yes." Kate pauses as she let's that simple word speak for itself. She's afraid to say too much and break the spell. Because she is more than ready to leave with him. She wants the magic to continue. Her body is still tingling from his touch. Nerve endings she didn't even know she had, made hyperaware by him. Because no high school boy _ever_ made her feel the things she just had.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now come on before I change my mind," she says as she tightens her grip in his.

His eyes sparkle with the news as a cheeky grin spreads across his face. He leans in and places a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"Let's go find my friends so I can say good-bye," she states.

"Okay, don't let go of my hand, while I lead the way. I don't want to lose you in the crowd."

"You're not gonna lose me. Now go!" she exclaims as she pushes against his shoulder to get him to move.

They work their way through the crowd until Kate spots Monica sitting at the table deep in conversation with Suzanne and Dean.

Suzanne looks up just as they draw close to their table. She casts a knowing look toward Kate. One that says, I-know-what-you-two-have-been-up-to. And if Kate wasn't so ready to vacate the building she would have the decency to blush. But she isn't quite sure what or if Suzanne saw anything. But the look tells her that she must've seen them.

"Hey Monica," Kate begins as she reaches the table. "I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving."

"Leaving? With whom?" Monica replies just as she catches sight of Rick.

"With me," Rick replies.

Monica looks over at Suzanne to gauge her reaction. Suzanne shrugs and stays quite as a smile blooms across her face. Monica turns around and scrutinizes Kate's face. Now Kate has the decency to blush as the weight of Monica's stare lands on Kate's slightly swollen and lipstick smudged lips. And like a best friend would do, Monica has the grace to not push Kate.

"Are you sure?" Monica asks as she stops staring at her friend's lips and looks up at her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kate responds.

Monica looks over at Rick. "You'll take her home?"

"Yeah, I'll take her home," Rick states.

"I just want to make sure. I don't want anything to happen to her," Monica reinforces her concern over her friend.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, " Kate responds curtly as she starts to get frustrated by her friend.

"Kate, don't be so sure, _nothing_, is going to happen. 'Cause looking at you two, I have no doubt that _something _is about to happen. I'm just looking out for you. Besides, I would never forgive myself if it did. And your dad would have my head," Monica states as her big brown eyes implore Kate to understand where she's coming from.

Kate rolls her eyes at her friend. "Monica, I am fine, trust me-"

"Oh I do, it's him I don't know well enough to trust," Monica interrupts.

"Monica, she'll be fine," Dean interrupts. "I've known Rick for a long time and he would never harm your friend. Believe me."

Monica looks over at Dean and then back to Kate. She does believe him. She just wants Kate to understand she is only looking out for her. And doesn't want her to do something she will regret in the morning. For the friend she knows, would never rush into a decision like she is obviously making.

"Monica, I have to go. If Rick is going to drop me home I can't go back too late. You know how my dad is. I don't want him worrying over me."

"Yeah I know how your dad is Kate. Okay. Okay." Monica states as she stands and hugs her friend. "Please be careful Kate," she whispers into her ear.

Kate hugs her friend tightly, "I will. Promise." She pulls back and grabs her clutch from the table. She kisses Monica on the cheek as she steps away.

Rick grabs Kate by the hand as they start to walk away from the table.

"Oh and Kate. Don't do anything I would do," Monica states as she winks at her friend.

"A girl never kisses and tells. Isn't that your motto, Mo?" Kate replies.

"Of course it is, it just doesn't apply to you. Now go. And Kate-"

Kate looks back over her shoulder at Monica with her eyebrow raised.

"I want full details tomorrow!"

Kate's face flushes pink. For her mind immediately goes back to her up against the wall moment with Rick. Yeah, not likely. She isn't about to share her encounter with Rick. At least for awhile. Not until she can stop blushing over it.


End file.
